


glitter on the floor

by takemehome21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemehome21/pseuds/takemehome21
Summary: “Why is this happening to me?”“You’re the oldest therefore the most adult therefore the most responsible,” Clarke says.“Therefore I have to plan and host a stupid party,” he says.Her laugh sounds from the other end of the line.“It’s so adorable that you think you’re planning the party. Raven and I will plan the party, you just need to host it because we trust you to mother hen us all into safe alcohol consumption and safe ways home,” she says.“Plus my place is bigger than the shoe boxes everyone else lives in.”“Precisely. It was nice doing business with you, Blake,” Clarke says.“And you as well, Griffin.”





	glitter on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an attempt at New Year's Eve kisses and fluff. I wrote this in like two hours and didn't read it over so excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Title and inspiration from New Year's Day by Taylor Swift.

“I’m not hosting a New Year’s Eve party,” Bellamy says.

“Raven will not be denied, Bellamy,” Clarke tells him.

He flops down beside Miller on the couch and rubs a hand over his face.

Sure, he loves his friends and he likes spending time with them. But hosting a New Year’s Eve party for his friends? No thanks.

“Why is this happening to me?”

“You’re the oldest therefore the most adult therefore the most responsible,” Clarke says.

“Therefore I have to plan and host a stupid party,” he says.

Her laugh sounds from the other end of the line.

“It’s so adorable that you think you’re planning the party. Raven and I will plan the party, you just need to host it because we trust you to mother hen us all into safe alcohol consumption and safe ways home,” she says.

“Plus my place is bigger than the shoe boxes everyone else lives in.”

“Precisely. It was nice doing business with you, Blake,” Clarke says.

“And you as well, Griffin.”

Bellamy ends the call and leans his head back against the couch.

Miller is quiet beside him which isn’t usually anything strange but after Bellamy talks to Clarke he usually has a lot to say.

“No comment?”

“I’m starting my New Year’s resolution early,” Miller says. “You never take my advice anyways so I’m just going to stay out of your relationship with Clarke.”

“I hear your advice and your threats but I can’t do anything about it. It’s too risky and I always play it safe, that’s who I am.”

Miller sighs and sits up to look at Bellamy head on.

“Clarke just invited herself and all our friends over to your place and roped you into hosting a party that will most likely end with property destruction because you care about people, especially Clarke. _That’s_ who you are, Bellamy.”

Bellamy doesn’t respond, looking away from Miller to pick at the hem of his shirt.

“It’s different with her and you know it. You’re just too scared to do something about it,” Miller continues.

“I thought you were staying out of my love life?” Bellamy accuses.

“Well I’m a liar. That isn’t new information.”

“I don’t like uncertainty,” Bellamy says. “If I were to tell her that I have not so platonic feelings for her, I don’t know what the outcome would be. She probably doesn’t –”

“Like you?” Miller interrupts. “Want to get married and have babies with you? C’mon man, you’re hot and smart and caring and sometimes funny. She wants to be with you.”

Bellamy smirks and puts his hand on Miller’s knee.

“Are you trying to tell me something, Miller?”

“You wish, Blake,” he says and slaps Bellamy’s hand away.

“I can’t go another year holding on to this secret. Guess I’m finally taking your advice and doing something about it,” Bellamy says.

“I hate to break it to you but it’s not really a secret. We’ve all placed bets on when this is going to happen. The only one who doesn’t know is the one person who really should know.”

“Fuck you, this is the first and last time I’m taking your advice,” Bellamy tells him.

Miller laughs and punches Bellamy on his arm.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy.”  
  


* * *

  
Somehow the party isn’t a complete disaster.

Clarke and Raven did a relatively good job the party planning even though Bellamy had to step in multiple times and stop them from getting ice sculptures and fireworks to set off in his house.

But Bellamy can’t really complain. It’s nice to see all the people he cares about in one room.

It’s even nicer when Clarke sneaks up behind him and gives him a hug.

“Have I told you how great you are?” She asks.

Bellamy smiles and lifts his arm up, giving her space to move to his side so he can put his arm around her.

“Not as much as you should,” he says.

“Well you are the greatest. I know I kind of pushed this party on you and volunteered your house without asking you,” she says and looks up at him. “So thank you for being so great about it.”

He squeezes her shoulder and smiles at her, trying to get rid of the guilt on her face.

“You didn’t force me to do anything I didn’t want to do, Clarke. You know I’m always down for whatever crazy shenanigans you come up with.”

That gets a laugh out of her and Bellamy can’t help the surge of pride he feels.

She leans up and presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

“You’re the best, Bell,” she says and then untangles herself from him.

She walks away from him, finding Raven and Wells across the room and forcing them to do shots with her.

Bellamy smiles and lifts his beer to his mouth to hide it.  
  


* * *

  
Bellamy came up with a haphazard plan to confess his love for Clarke.

And with five minutes until midnight he puts it in motion.

He finds her in the kitchen, getting out more food and drinks.

“You know you don’t live here right? You don’t have to do this,” he says.

She jumps at his voice and Bellamy laughs.

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Bellamy. Come midnight the new me isn’t going to do any cooking or cleaning,” she says once she’s calmed herself.

“Like that’s so different from the current you,” he says, moving around the island to help her put stuff onto plates.

Clarke slaps him on the chest for his half assed attack on her character.

“I’m a fan of any version of you,” he says after a minute of silence. “Old, new, a little stale, a few days past your expiration date.”

Clarke folds over laughing, hand clutching her stomach and eyes squeezed shut.

“Oh my god, how drunk are you?”

“Not drunk at all, just a little tipsy. Harper made margaritas and they are _very_ good,” he says.

“Sure, Jan,” Clarke says and focuses on the food.

“Hey! If I can understand that meme then I’m definitely not drunk.”

Clarke just smiles at him and Bellamy takes a deep breath, calming himself.

“We should go dance,” he tells her.

“What?”

“This is a good song and it’s slow so that means we don’t have to exert too much energy.”

“I – I’m not dancing with you,” she says.

“Don’t be a party pooper, Clarke. Dance with me.”

He holds out his hand and waggles his eyebrows at her.

She bites her lip, trying to hide her smile but eventually she can’t hold it back any longer. She can’t say no to that ridiculous face so she puts her hand in his and lets him pull her out of the kitchen.

He grabs her other hand and puts it on his shoulder and then puts his hand on her waist.

They start to sway, barely moving side to side but drifting closer to each other.

“I wish I was here last New Year’s Eve,” he tells her, voice quiet and soft.

“Really?” She asks, having a hard time believing that. “But you were in Rome, surrounded by ancient ruins and eating cannoli every day.”

“When you put it like that,” Bellamy says.

But he doesn’t really mean it. His work abroad last year was probably the coolest thing he’s ever done and got to experience so much. It doesn’t compare to being home with his friends though.

 Clarke smiles at him as if she’s reading his mind

“Why?” She asks.

“Why what?”

“Why did you want to be here last year?”

Bellamy huffs out a nervous laugh and looks down at their feet briefly before looking back at her.

“So I could have kissed you at midnight,” he says, eyes darting away from her face as soon as the words are out.

She’s silent for a moment and Bellamy wishes he never brought this up in the first place. Or that he’d come up with a lie fast enough to stop himself from telling her the truth.

And then, barely loud enough to be heard over the party, she says, “Really?”

“I had this cheesy idea in my head that I would kiss you at midnight and you’d fall madly in love with me and then we’d finally be together,” he says, shaking his head in embarrassment.

“You don’t have to kiss me for that to happen,” Clarke says and Bellamy whips his head up to look at her so quickly that he thinks he gives himself whiplash. “But you should do it anyways.”

“Yeah?”

She moves her hand from his shoulder up to his cheek and caresses his soft freckled skin.

“I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Good to know,” Bellamy replies.

They stand there smiling at each other, so lost in each other that they don’t notice that the music has been shut off and all their friends are watching them.

The countdown sounds from the TV, thirty seconds until a new year.

“Bellamy,” Clarke whispers and steps closer to him

“Clarke,” he says, wrapping his arm around her tighter to pull her flush against him.

Both of her hands come up around his neck, one hand grabbing the back of his neck while the other rests gently on his cheek.

“I’m glad you’re here this year,” she says, thumb rubbing against his jaw.

Bellamy smiles, unable to contain his happiness.

“Me too.”

She smiles at him, eyes crinkling, cheeks pushed up high.

The seconds tick, their friends shouting the numbers but Bellamy and Clarke can’t bring themselves to care.

Before the countdown can get to one Clarke opens her mouth to speak.

“I love you,” she says.

And then he’s kissing her.

Clarke sighs and brings her hand up to his hair to hold him in place.

They barely get into before they hear screaming and feel something on their skin.

Bellamy reluctantly breaks away from Clarke and notices the glitter on her face that was definitely not there before.

“Holy shit, it’s happening,” Jasper shouts and they turn to look at him.

“Hey, happy New Year’s guys,” Bellamy says.

Clarke presses her lips together and leans her head on Bellamy’s shoulder.

“It’s a New Year’s miracle,” Jasper says and runs over to hug them both.

They saw with the force of his hug and Clarke laughs at his antics.

“And he prematurely released his glitter confetti canon,” Miller says.

Bellamy smiles and looks at Clarke.

“Now it’s a party,” he says.  
  


* * *

  
Clarke stays after the party.

She helps him find everyone a safe way home and then starts cleaning up.

“Clarke, you don’t have to do all of this,” Bellamy says when he sees her collecting empty bottles.

“I know I don’t have to but I want to,” she says. “I want to be there with you after the party’s done, when all the people are gone. I want to clean up with you and fall asleep together and wake up beside you.”

Bellamy takes the bottles from her hands, sets them aside and takes her into his arms.

“I didn’t say it earlier but I love you too,” he says.

“I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that.”

“Good,” he says and rests his forehead against hers. “I’m never going to stop saying that.”

She smiles and leans up to kiss him quickly.

“Now let’s get this stuff cleaned up so we can go to bed,” she says.

Bellamy groans and holds her tighter.

“I don’t to let go,” he says.

Clarke laughs and says, “If we clean up now I promise you can cuddle me as long as you want when we go to bed.”

“Fine,” Bellamy says and reluctantly lets her go. “You grab the bottles and I’ll get the cups and plates.”

“Sounds good, boss.”

Bellamy makes his way through the room quickly, gathering up the garbage at what must be record clean up time.

And then he notices something on the floor under the coffee table.

It’s a picture from Monty’s refurbished Polaroid camera.

There’s glitter all over it and Bellamy has to blow it off so he can see what the picture is.

It’s him and Clarke dancing together, arms wrapped around each other tight and smiling like they’re the only people in the world. The love he sees in the picture makes his heart soar.

He shakes the picture, getting rid of as much glitter as he can before going to find Clarke in the kitchen.

“What’s that?” She asks when she sees him holding something.

“A memory,” he says and puts the picture on the fridge with a magnet Clarke got him of the acropolis.

Clarke comes up behind him to look at the picture.

“That’s beautiful,” she says.

“Yeah, you are,” he says and Clarke swats his arm.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“You love it,” he counters.

“Obviously,” she says.

Clarke tucks herself into his side and wraps her arm around his waist. He puts his arm around her shoulder and leans down to kiss her forehead.

“You and me forevermore,” he says.

She looks up at him and smiles brightly.

“Forevermore.”  


End file.
